


Black Roast

by risokura



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risokura/pseuds/risokura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever watched how milk seems to grab hold of the blackness in every cup and tries to squelch the darkness, but it can’t?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Roast

**Author's Note:**

> First Korrasami I've ever written. Still crying over LOK's ending.

It’s early morning and I know she’s already left my side even though I wish she didn’t have to. I should be getting up as well… there’s always something to be done, someone important to meet, some _urgent_ issue that I need to tend to.

The sheets fall off my shoulders as I turn over and my eyes struggle to focus on something tangible. I’m floating in the periphery of sleep and reality and I don’t want to confront the world just yet. The chill of the early morning has already settled into her room and even though I grew up in the South Pole, I instinctively seek out the scent of her warmth buried in silk sheets and a heavy duvet. With my face buried firmly in her pillow, I breathe in deeply and exhale.

Her spot in bed is still warm … she’s _always_ warm. At times I wonder if she’s got some latent, undiscovered skill for fire bending resting beneath the surface somewhere. I want a few more minutes with this warmth… but it would be better if she was here.

The door creaks quietly and my ears perk when I hear her short, familiar paces gliding effortlessly across the wooden floors of her bedroom. I let my body fall limp and turn my head to the side to feign sleep. She already knows I’m up, but she lets me play this game from time to time.

The bed dips under her weight as she comes to sit in the space behind my back side. Something pungent is in the air, coffee. I hear her set her mug down on the nightstand and she places a gentle hand on the curve of my hip.

_Korra, do you know what I like most about my coffee in the morning?_

Her hand moves slowly, dipping into the bend of waist and comes to stop and rest on my ribs. She shuffles and I feel the bed dip further as she pulls the covers back, gets back into bed and pushes up beside me. Her hand, warm and soft, moves to firmly grip my shoulder and I feel her press a chaste kiss against my exposed shoulder. My body perks up as her lips press against my skin and she brushes my hair away to expose the nape of my neck.

_You should already know what it is, don’t you? I love its warmth… the smell of a fresh pot brewing on a cold, frigid morning._

Her arm falls over my waist to pull me tightly against her. She’s all but knocked the chill from right out of my skin and I feel like I’m burning up. Still, I don’t respond and continue to pretend as if I’m still asleep. She’s playing with the hem of my shirt now and I know exactly where this is headed. I should get up and stop this, but I don’t want to.

_Korra._

She parts the band to my pants, her hand slips between my thighs and I instinctively curl into myself. Surely, by now, she knows that I’m awake.

_Have you ever watched how milk seems to grab hold of the blackness in every cup and tries to squelch the darkness, but it can’t?_

I turn my face into the pillow to block out the yelp that threatens to escape from my mouth and she moves with me, almost pinning me into the bed as her hand delves deeper and moves faster, _harder_. The room feels red hot as I bite down into her pillow and shut my eyes.

_It just swirls endlessly until its milky tendrils fade away, completely absorbed. Almost helplessly, almost willingly._

My hips try to push up from the bed, but she fights with me and pushes them back down.

_The first sip is the best, you know? The way the hot liquid glides down your throat and warms you from the inside._ _But then it starts to cool… and the warmth begins to fade._

I want to say her name, to tell her that I’m awake and that we can stop our game for the morning, but she’s intent on finishing what I started. My world is spinning, even though my eyes are closed. I feel like something inside of me wants to explode.

_You can brew another pot, but the first sip isn’t the same. So you wait until the next morning when you’re tired and bleary eyed and it brings you back to life again._

I can feel the familiar clamping sensation in my lower abdomen and I’m trying to catch my breath as she removes her hand from between my thighs. I feel her weight ease up off of me and she brushes my hair away from my forehead. She presses another chaste kiss to one of my temples and her hand comes to rest against the small of my back.

I open my eyes just as she leans down to whisper into my ear.

_Now why don’t you get up? I brought you a cup, too._


End file.
